1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical garments and, more particularly, to a post-surgical garment to be worn about the patient's upper body for use following breast or chest surgery wherein the garment straps have a length of hook and loop material attached at the ends whereby an individual drapes the garment over the shoulders and extends the back straps down the front where the ends of the mating shoulder straps are secured at a comfortable user selectable length. The main body of the garment being open in the center, also having a length of hook and loop material attached thereon, is secured at the front. Another length of hook and loop material is located along the hem of the garment which acts as means for attaching a number of attachable and detachable bags provided as means for holding other collection bags or a chemotherapy pump, depending on the therapy, or are themselves collection bags. The bags may have a strap permanently attached thereon to the external surface of the bag and having a length of hook and loop material located on each end of the strap whereby each strap can retain a number of tubes passing between the bag and the point of surgery. Also located within the area of the garment where a woman's breast would be located is a pocket for inserting and retaining a prosthesis when applicable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are garments which are available as post-surgical gowns and while they may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the present invention as hereinafter described.